mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Wily
|caption = Castle Wily in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Removed |music = *''Wily's Castle'' |game = SSF2 |series = Mega Man }} Castle Wily ( ) also referred to as Wily Castle, was originally a stage in Super Smash Flash 2 from the series that served as a home stage for . It first appeared at one of the SSF2 Mini-Trailers and was finally playable in the demo v0.6. It was scrapped in v0.9a in favor of a similarly themed, with a different layout, stage called Skull Fortress. Layout The stage is based on the Castle Wily grounds from Mega Man 2. There are two walls with Wily's logo on them that players can stand on and two hover pass-through platforms between them. On the right side is the entrance of Castle Wily, there are two spaces where anyone can enter, but if one follows the way, it will result in a KO. Mets and DeluPipis appear as stage hazards. It is implied that, possibly, Metools will ram into players and DeluPipis will drop its eggs to hatch a flock of Child Pipis that damage any player they come into contact with. It is not known if the player will be able to attack these enemies. Music *The music of the stage is a rock remix of the Wily Castle theme from Mega Man 2. It was also used in ''SSF2'' v0.8 Mega Man mini dev blog. It also plays on the Skull Fortress stage and has been renamed Skull Fortress while the stage has been replaced. Origin .]] Castle Wily is the common name used for Dr. Wily's several fortresses with a skull motif that appear as the final stages of most games from the original ''Mega Man series. However, not all of them have names. For example, in the first game, Wily's base is called, Dr. Wily's robot manufacturing plant, but was renamed Wily Castle in Mega Man Powered Up. They often have several hazards, mazes, strong enemies, a rematch against the Robot Masters, and a final fight against Wily inside one of his machines; like the Wily Machines and Wily Capsules. As said before and hinted by the DOJO!!!, SSF2's Castle Wily version takes its appearance from the game Mega Man 2, more specifically the first part of the castle. However, the appearance was partially updated to look more like the levels from Mega Man 7, which explains why DeluPipis appear instead of regular Pipis. Gallery Screenshots Wily1.png| standing in front of a building on the stage. Wily2.png|Mega Man hitting with his up tilt. Wily3.png|Mega Man using Mega Buster against a Met. Wily4.png| using his up tilt next to , while a DeluPipi flies above them. DeluPipi.png|DeluPipi arrived around the stage with carries the egg. DeluPipi let go the egg to hit Mega Man.png|DeluPipi let go the egg to hit Mega Man. Mega Man gets it by the DeluPipi's egg.png|Mega Man being hit by DeluPipi's egg. Inside the Castle Wily.png| and inside the castle above while Mega Man and inside the castle below. See also *Skull Fortress Category:Removed stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series